The earthquake has been an extremely destructive disaster long since. Although the architectural techniques and materials are greatly improved nowadays, the anti-earthquake design of a building still remains impractical without advanced development.
A conventional anti-earthquake design adopts reinforcing structure which stabilizes the building fixedly constructed on the ground. However, the energy produced by an earthquake is so unexpectedly huge that hardly can any reinforcing structure ever resist the extremely damaging force caused by an earthquake.
It is thought by the applicant that we can not fight with the earthquake but try to "insulate" the building from being affected by the earthquake. Therefore the present invention is developed by the applicant to eliminate the existing disadvantages in the conventional anti-earthquake design for buildings. According to the present invention, a plurality of supporting layers, the upper and lower surfaces of which are provided with multiple ball seats, and a plurality of corresponding ball members disposed on and pressed between the ball seats are constructed between a building and the construction site thereof, whereby the wobbling force of an earthquake are insulated from affecting the building via the extremely small rolling friction of the ball members against the supporting layers, and thus the building is kept static and stable without horizontal wobbling movement.